


Helping Hand.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, not quite though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn wakes up in a bit of a predicament and you help him through it
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 16





	Helping Hand.

Shawn woke up with a bit of a problem. He’s not sure if it was the lingering thoughts of the activities the two of you had gotten up earlier or the new powder blue lingerie set you’d warn to bed but he was hard. Painfully hard. He should be satisfied. The two of you had just had incredible, mind-blowing sex, yet there he was wide awake at two in the morning his hand wrapped around his cock, his hand fisting at the sheets. You looked too peaceful for him to wake you, and after what he’d put you through he figured you deserve some rest. A fact he’d be more proud of he could focus on anything other than how heavy his cock felt in his hand. 

He tries to keep his pants down, tries biting down on his lip so hard he almost draws blood, tries griping at the sheets with his free hand but it just feels so good, and the idea of you waking up any moment catching him was just so hot, he couldn’t help the little whines that fall from his lips with each stroke of his hand, and a swirl of his thumb to his tip. 

Still, he thought he was being discreet, but you heard. You heard every minute of it. You woke up to the lewd sounds of Shawn’s hand slick with your new warming lube moving up and down his shaft and the pretty moans that escaped his lips. You tried your best to stay still, to keep your breathing even as to not alert him that you were awake. Not that he would have noticed. He was too consumed in the feeling of his own hand, his mind replaying the events of just a few hours ago for him to notice much of anything. 

You laid there for a while wondering what the best approach would be. On one hand, you wanted nothing more than to roll over, take him in your mouth, and go to town. On the other, you didn’t have much energy left in you to really make it worth his while. You were however in the mood for something else. You didn’t get the opportunity often, but when the chance presented itself you took it. And now couldn’t have been more of a perfect time. 

It’s the breathy whispers of your name that make you decide to finally do something. Slowly you roll over, sitting up against the headboard, your eyes meeting Shawn’s. His movements stop immediately, but his hand never leaves his cock. He looks like a kid that’s just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“Are you making yourself feel good without me?” you coo, running a hand through his hair 

“Couldn’t help it. You were asleep, didn’t want to wake you,” he whispers softly. 

“That backfired, didn’t it.” you chuckle placing a kiss to his cheek but he only whines turning his head so his lips meet yours in a kiss that you pull away from too quickly for his liking. You wrap your hand around his wrist, guiding his hand back around his cock, “Go on.” you purr into his ear. 

There’s a few moments pause, Shawn being unsure of what to make of your actions. He’s never been known to be shy, but he’s also never gotten himself off in front of you either, well not while you watched. But the way you wrapped your small hand around his guiding him to stroke himself let him know that it was okay. He closes his eyes, letting his head lull back as you helped guide his hand up and down, all the while nibbling at his ear whispering sweet nothings. 

Moments like this between you and Shawn are rare. You’re usually the one hanging on his every word, total putty in his hands. But every once in a while he let you have the upper hand, and you relished in moments like these. 

When you moved your hand away, allowing him to do it all on his own he let out a petulant little huff, turning his head towards you to give you his softest sweetest eyes. 

“I want you. Your mouth, your hand, anything please.” 

“Nuh-uh.” you tut your tongue “You’re going to get off all by yourself like a good boy.” 

Fuck. Shawn thought. There are very few things on this earth that get Shawn flustered, but the sound of your voice saying those two simple words gets him every time. 

“But -” 

“No.” you shake your head, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “You started without me…you can finish without me too.” He lets out a frustrated huff but nods anyway, tightening his hand around his cock. He gives himself a few tugs, brows knitted together in concentration. Even with you marking up his neck, and tugging at his hair it wasn’t working. He couldn’t stand being so close to you, and not feel your walls snug around him or the warmth of your mouth. He needed more. 

“I can’t - I need you.” He pouts, looking down at you through his long lashes. 

“Aww,” you coo almost taunting, “I think you can. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me.” you punctuate your sentence with a sweet kiss to his lips, which he moans into eagerly nodding his head. He works himself faster, squeezing just a little tighter until he can finally feel himself approaching the edge. 

“Honey, fuck -” the words come tumbling out of his mouth and you know its only a matter of time before he’s so you bring your hands up, fingers grazing across his nipples tugging on the little nubs. 

“Let go, baby. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy and come for me?” 

Just as soon as the words left your lips, Shawn is arching his back coming apart in front of you, eyes screwed shut, whit thick hot stripes painting his lower stomach. You talk him through it, telling him how good he is, how pretty he looks planting kisses all over his face and neck. 

“Thank you.” He smiles down at you breathlessly, finally coming down. 

“No need to thank me.” you giggle. You shift your body away from his, but he’s quick to pull you back in, wanting to keep you close. “I’m just going to get a towel I’ll be right back.” 

You scurry back into the bedroom hopping up on the bed, quickly cleaning him up before tossing the towel into the corner of the room. You settle back in bed, opening your arms up to Shawn who gladly accepts laying his head on your chest. 

“Sorry for waking you up,” he whispers, voice already floating away with sleep. 

“Don’t worry about it babe.” you tug at his hair a little forcing him to look up at you. “But next time I may have to punish you for interrupting my beauty sleep” you smirk. 

He bites down on his lip, holding back a growl. “ Yes ma’am.”


End file.
